


THERE IS NOTHING WRONG

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: It’s a breath that cuts like knives and the sight of music drawn in colors. It’s warmth that burns beneath your skin and a cold that cuts to the bone. Someone out there loves you, is made for you, will challenge you.Will burn the world in your name, will cleave apart the sky to deliver you stars, will lay loving corpses at your feet.It’s a soul torn asunder or remade as one.It’s a burning realization that could kill you as easily as it could make you.





	THERE IS NOTHING WRONG

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Writer’s/Artist’s Choice

Kisuke  keeps an eye on Kurosaki and his sisters even after the so-called Winter War and the ‘plan’ he’d concocted pulled through. He doesn’t do this as a... a twisted form of compensation or out of a misplaced sense of  _ duty _  to the young boy. No, he does this for his own selfish, disgusting desires.

(He does this because of the brambles that grew and continue to grow slowly, scraggily, sparsely, around his eyes, the ones he tips his hat lower and lower to hide)

“Welcome to my humble abode, Kurosaki- chan !” he cries to the overtly fiercer of the Kurosaki twins, “What will you have today?”

“Raspberry liquorice and white chocolate,” she orders.

“Oho~ Does little Kurosaki- chan  have a  _ crush _ ~ ?”

“I don’t have a  _ crush _ ,” she whines.

She reaches up to grab the bag of candies he’d prepared while they were talking, and his breath catches in his throat at the blackberries blooming and dying and bursting into fruit on her wrist, pulsating with life.

“...  Geta-bōshi ?”

A jab at her with his closed fan brings her attention to the fan and her bag of candies and gives him time to tip his hat down further discretely.

“Now, you go enjoy those candies with your  _ crush _ , my darling Kurosaki- chan ~ Be sure to say where you got them from!”

“I’m not your free advertisement,” she huffs, grabbing the bag, “How much?”

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house. What person would I be if I didn’t encourage my student’s sister’s first crush~”

“One that didn’t meddle,” she snaps, but obediently packs the candies into her bag and heads for the door.

Kisuke  knows that she has soccer practice soon and isn’t concerned enough to shadow her to her next destination, she’ll get there fine.

Nothing’s wrong about this day at all.


End file.
